


kiss

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is good boyfriend, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey  POV on kissing  Ian.  Ian POV of  kissing  Mickey doing other stuff that kinda dirty both liking it .





	kiss

Kissing Ian was something Mickey was learning that he really loved doing. By the hickeys on Ian’s neck, he enjoyed marking his boyfriend too. He loved kissing Ian. He loved sucking Ian’s cock. So what? He really loved being fucked, too.

He liked a lot of things right as Ian was sucking on him. He liked the feeling. It made him dizzy in love. It made him want more. He liked it all. He didn’t mind the outcome as Ian was eating his ass. Dirty talk. Walking funny the next day. He loved hearing the noises Ian made when the same thing was done to him. He even liked Ian calling him Daddy. It did something to his dick.

He didn’t mind it at all.

He liked everything. Kissing was even better. He loved it when he came, untouched, in his jeans. He liked the bruises on his hips from Ian. He liked the feel of Ian’s hands on him. His touch. His feel. His fucking smell.

Without looking, he ran his hands along the waistband of Ian’s jeans, along the zipper with his hands curled under the fabric so he could ease it down. He could feel the shift of Ian’s leg muscles as he pressed his feet against the floor and lifted up so Mickey could strip him. Ian wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans, and it was Mickey’s turn to groan as he freed Ian dick and it rose, brushing against Mickey’s lips.

“Fuck,” Ian moaned, and Mickey didn’t waste any time, licking Ian when he licked his lips and then taking him deep. His hands moved to Ian’s waist, thumbs digging into the flat planes of skin and the rough hair that surrounded Ian’s dick. Ian moaned again and Mickey swallows, the pressure closing around Ian, before Mickey relaxes and lets him slide deeper.

Mickey loved the feeling of Ian in his month. He sucked, taking him deeper, a bit more, each time. Ian moaned and came.

“Move,” whispered Mickey. Mickey shuffled to open his legs wide and Ian held his hand so he could lift his hips up. Looking up at Ian like that was making him hard as his boyfriend lined his cock up, slid it in, and moaned. He loved feeling Ian inside him the most.

“Shit,” whispered Ian as Ian came inside of him. Mickey loved making Ian cum twice in one day. He loved it when Ian had more than one hickey. He loved how dirty Ian could be, inside their apartment. inside their bedroom, inside their bubble. He loved it when the next day he didn’t need to be told twice to have sex some more.

They had sex again and each time he got closer to blinking out into sleep. That was how Ian found him once he went to the rest room. He found his boyfriend snuggled in bed. Their bed, in their little bubble. Ian loved kissing his boyfriend. Mickey loved kissing his boyfriend.

Mickey loved everything.


End file.
